Appreciated
by Hallows07
Summary: Loki encounters a young girl in his library. They bond, but are interrupted and his father has a word. Just something i wanted to write, cuz Loki deserves someone other than Thor to appreciate him, even for a short moment. Pre-Movie, but not by much.


_This is pre-movie(s). Enjoy._

**Appreciated**

He poured over the books again. It was a common sight almost every day from early morning to the late evening. Loki read and re-read the words of each page, following instructions and making erratic motions with his hands. Glitter seemed to form round his fingertips and sparks twirled like dancing ballerinas, as his fingers slowly span in circles before his eyes.

He gasped! His head turned swiftly to his left. The books forgotten and the magic gone, fading.

He stared, still and silent. His back was straight and his shoulders tensed. His eyes wandered over the books, the candles and to the main door. It was wide open, but he had not heard footsteps. No one ever snuck up on him. They were not able to do so.

His nose scrunched a little, his eyes squinting, "Come out!" He demanded, spotting the shadowed figure hiding behind a nearby bookshelf.

Coyly, she did.

A young girl of what appeared to be several years blinked at him. Her right hand clasped at the wood of the bookshelf, her head peering round whilst the rest of her body remained hidden from his sight. Her smile disappeared the longer he stared at her and she licked her lips nervously. Her eyes lowered from his form and gazed at the tiled floor.

She snuck a look up at him, but immediately averted her gaze when she found him to still be staring.

Loki attempted to smother the grin that crawled along his visage, but could not destroy it. She thought she was in trouble. He fought back a laugh and bit his bottom lip, staring at her.

She slowly came from behind the shelf, twiddling her hands together in front of her and revealing a long flowery dress. He tilted his head a bit, noticing that the bobble retraining her wild brown hair was struggling greatly. Bushy strands were escaping its clutches and raved round as they pleased.

He coughed a little, attracting her eyes from the floor. He bid her closer, waving with his left hand. She was quick to please him, almost jogging to his side. She stood by him, looking at the table for a moment before staring back at him. They were at the same level due to him being seated and she easily found herself becoming lost in his eyes. They were very pretty, very green. She liked green.

"Do you like magic?" He asked her.

Her brows furrowed together in confusion and Loki, seeing this, repeated himself, "Magic." He waved his hands, conveying his meaning as a multitude of colours sprang from his action.

She smiled with wide eyes and he himself allowed a small smile to flitter over his lips at the wonder upon her facet. Her youth had her blurting out with excitement, "Yes!" She gasped, her hands covering her mouth a moment to quench the shout. It echoed round the library though and she looked around suddenly, her whole body twisting this way and that, hoping no one had heard. Loki almost shook his head at her foolishness. He would not be in there if any other was. No one ever dared to enter his library. It was his place of peace and solitude.

Her focus reverted back to him. Her hands slowly lowered from her mouth upon which laid a very large bright smile and she continued with a much quieter voice, "I like magic."

They stared at one another a moment. A long silence drawing out, as Loki gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

He turned away from her and peered upon the books that were flung about on the table. His nodded his head at them, gesturing, saying, "Would you like me to teach you some?"

"Oh, yes – please?" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together and forgetting her indoor voice once more.

He gave her a soft smile, reaching out for the book opened in front of him.

"Creah!" A booming voice called. Loki cringed, hearing the, '_Thump! Thump!' _of heavy footsteps against the tiles of the library floor.

The duo stiffened and Loki raked his eyes over her shoulder, spotting a large man. He had only just breached the library entrance, but he strutted further within the room when his dark eyes caught those of Loki.

The young girl – Creah, shivered a little, turning very sullenly to face the man. Her head was bowed and eyes drawn downwards again. She gulped, "Father…" she quietly greeted.

"I told you not to wander, you stupid girl." He slurred, walking to her and roughly grabbing at her wrist.

Loki spied his father.

Odin stared at Loki who immediately averted his gaze back to his books.

"When will you start listening?" Her father lectured, dragging her along behind him as he headed towards Odin and the library entrance.

Loki heard his father tell the man he would, _'Be along shortly'_, as he left with his daughter.

The man nodded, the girl looking back at Loki with a pout and dampened eyes.

He ignored her.

Odin continued to watch his son for a moment longer after they had vacated the area.

"Creah of the fourth realm," he said, breaking the awkward silence that began to muster between them. Loki's eyes momentarily flitted to Odin's, "They are here to discuss the treaty of Valmir." Odin finished his voice gruff.

Loki picked up the book in front of him, appearing to resume his reading and mumbled with a bored tone, "How interesting."

Odin sighed. His disappointment raged through the loudness of it.

"One day you will need to know these things." He told Loki with a tired scratched drone, turning to leave.

He halted when Loki firmly retorted, "No."

Odin glanced back over his shoulder, as Loki continued more reservedly, "Thor is the one that requires knowing these things. After all, he shall be king…" His eyes were strictly focused upon the pages of his book, but they saw none of the words. His sight was blurred now. His tone was dour and his visage had iced over.

Odin ignored it, attempting to verbally push through Loki's cold exterior, "You are his brother and he greatly appreciates your council, my son." Odin's eyes warmed up and his contorted frown gave way to an affectionate smile, "Your opinion means a lot to Thor and as such, you should try to understand the business of ruling."

As he left, Loki watched from his peripheral vision.

He stared at the pages of the book laid out before him. The spell that had captured the girl's attention still gleamed across them. She had enjoyed it immensely and he knew he had astonished her.

"Thor seemed to be the only one that appreciates me." He whispered.

End

_I did contemplate writing Loki as his younger self and incorporating a storyline behind the reason for the OCs presence, including that she would be betrothed to Thor. However, I decided not to, because A.) I don't feel like writing a bittersweet romance and B.) I find Loki to be childish enough in his age as we know him to be already for this one-shot to be plausible (him getting along with a young child that is amazed by his magical ability). Plus I wanted to incorporate a deep seeded feeling of how aware he is that he is in fact treated differently by his father and such awareness could only really be conceived through experience, hence why I've made him relatively as old as was when the movie Thor began. I wanted to make it clear really._


End file.
